


A Little Less Conversation

by AnnaSayre



Series: Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Flirty!Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's flirty when he's drunk and Castiel doesn't fully understand what pick up lines are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

The atmosphere in the bar on a slow Wednesday night was one that Dean was all too familiar with. There was the steady hum of low conversations, and the barely audible whisper of the old time jukebox in the far corner of the room. The clinking of glasses and sharp smell of alcohol was calming. It helped him clear his head enough to fill it with liquor instead. He stared at his glass, swirling the liquid in circles and stealing not so subtle glances at the stranger at the other end of the bar.

Dean didn’t bother to look over when Castiel took a seat at the stool next to him. He downed his shot and signaled to the bartender for another one.

“Dean,” Cas stared at his profile, willing Dean to meet his eyes. Dean pointedly kept his eyes trained to the busty blonde pouring his drink. She had short hair, dark eyes, and a face like so many other women he had taken home in the past. And he didn’t feel even the slightest bit of attraction toward her. She caught his eye and winked, setting his glass in front of him, which he swallowed at once.

Castiel repeated his name in a voice that was way too low, and Dean caved instantly. “Hey Cas.” He was pleasantly buzzed, his blood running a few degrees warmer in his veins and his thoughts swimming thickly. He laughed to himself and shook his head, tossing another shot down his throat, wincing when it stayed on his tongue for a little too long.

Cas’ eyebrows knit together, his eyes squinting in that unintentionally adorable way they always did. “Dean, I think it is time for you to come home.” The hunter groaned and stood uneasily, bracing his palm on the surface of the bar to steady himself. Cas reached into Dean’s back pocket - Wow, okay that is so many kinds of not okay - and threw more than enough bills on the counter to cover Dean’s tab. He put a strong, steady hand on Dean’s back and led him toward the door.

Dean stumbled over the doorway as they exited, and Cas instinctively reached out to catch him. Dean laughed and shivered slightly at the cool air biting at his skin. “ So... Casssss,” he extended the ‘s’ like a snake, giggling drunkenly at the sound. “I... have a question. For... you.” He pointed a finger at Cas’ shoulder, accidentally poking him, before trying to get serious (which was hard to do when your vision was hazy and double). “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and tried to suppress a laugh. 

Cas put a hand on each of Dean’s shoulders and looked at him intensely. “Dean... I believe you, more than anyone, are aware of how painful an experience it was to have my grace ripped away.” And dammit to hell, he was so serious that Dean immediately doubled over laughing, his hands on his knees and his head falling between his legs.

His laugh filled the air until he was gasping for breath and struggling to stand. When Cas didn’t try to help him, Dean settled for plopping down on the frozen pavement, his back supported by the brick wall of the bar. He looked blearily up at Cas, squinting to try to focus his vision. Castiel stood, staring down at him for a few moments, before carefully lowering himself to the ground next to Dean. He brought his knees to his chest and tilted his head back, staring up at the stars.

Dean blew out a long, heavy breath and watched it swirl around through the air in front of him. The former angel was really beginning to put a damper on his mood, which, frankly, really freaking sucked. “C’mon man. It was a joke. Like... like - Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.” he laughed again, more in control of himself this time, and turned his head to watch Cas’ face as he processed Dean’s cliche words.

Castiel moved his focus from the sky to Dean’s equally bright eyes. “I am not sure I understand... What would having lived in a Southeastern state of America have anything to do with physically becoming a number?” Dean laughed again, all too aware of the warmth of Castiel pressed against his side. His head felt too heavy for his shoulders; with a sigh, he unthinkingly let it fall against Cas’.

“You talk a lot.” he whispered, noticing how Cas had nearly stopped breathing at their severe closeness. Fucking hypocrite. Dean not so subtly stared at his dry, slightly chapped lips. God, what he would do to just lean in a little bit more and -

“You’re drunk, Dean.”

“Yeah,” he said, grinning at the perfect opportunity Cas unknowingly offered him, “Drunk on you.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “It is not possible to become intoxicated simply because of -” Dean hastily pressed his lips to Cas’ to shut him up. Well. He tried to, but he was still seeing double and ended up accidentally kissing the corner of Cas’ mouth instead.

He jerked back, heard Cas suck in a shocked breath, and scrambled unceremoniously to his feet, tripping over his shoelaces and swearing under his breath as he placed his palm against a nearby car, head bent and lungs working to calm his breathing.

He heard Cas stand with much more grace and poise than he had and saw him from the corner of his eye, watching Dean curiously. When Dean straightened and turned, they were too close. Way, way too close. His brain screamed retreat but the former angel’s gaze kept him locked in place, centimeters away from the deep blue eyes and permanently mussed dark hair. “Fuck. I’m sorry Cas, I don’t -”

“You’re drunk.” Cas repeated, guarded and tense.

“Yeah... Yeah, I am. But I -” Dean stopped, searching for a combination of words that couldn’t possibly exist to convey exactly what he was thinking and feeling. He felt like he wanted to kiss Cas again - for real this time. He felt dizzy and weightless. He felt like he was going to throw up. And he didn’t know what it meant that none of this was due to the alcohol in his system.

He ran both of his hands through his hair, willing his body to sober up now because he could not think straight and he really needed to be thinking straight. “Shit, Cas. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m really really drunk right now, and this is so -”

“Dean.” Cas stepped forward, backing Dean up against the cold metal of the car, leaving absolutely no space between them. Dean swallowed thickly, eyes wide and mind working way too slow. His voice buzzed on Dean's skin when he spoke. "You talk a lot."

And then Cas' lips were on his, and Dean froze for half a second before realizing that Holy shit this is happening, and then he was kissing back, hands clutching at every part of Castiel he could reach - hair and neck and shirt. And Cas' hands were tightening possessively on Dean's hips and the kiss went from slow and hesitant to urgent and passionate in a split second and Dean couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It took every ounce of strength within him to turn his head away, breaking the kiss and gasping for breath for the second time that night. "Cas."

And Damn what the hell? Cas continued moving his lips over the exposed skin of Dean's neck and Dean had to close his eyes and remember how to speak. He choked out a breath. "Stop."

And Cas immediately did just that, straightening his back and doing a much better job at catching his breath than Dean was. Dean sighed breathlessly and leaned forward, burying his head into Cas' shoulder. Cas slid his arms stiffly up Dean's sides and over his shoulder's, pulling him closer. When he could finally breathe again, Dean tried to straighten, but he moved too fast and his head started swimming, making him feel nauseous enough to completely regret the last four shots he'd had. He groaned painfully and pressed a light kiss to the spot right below Cas' ear.

Dean was suddenly overcome with something so strong he almost felt like he couldn't breathe again (Dammit, Winchester, what the hell?) and Cas seemed to sense it, too, because he held onto Dean that much tighter. 

"Cas, I-"

"Dean. It's alright," he ran his fingers lightly through Dean's hair, calming him almost instantly, "I know." And even as a human, Cas was a terrible, terrible liar but somehow this time, Dean was able to believe him. Which made him think that it wasn't an absolute lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened. Whoops. 
> 
> Shoutout to my BFF Macy (supernatural-companion on tumblr) for this headcanon, because I squealed so loudly when she told me this, that dogs probably went deaf.


End file.
